Cara Anderson
Appearance Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip Personality Due to her poor youth, Cara has some bad manners. She is cheeky and sometimes a bit rude. Cara has much courage and sometimes also a big mouth. She is not very shy and is the first one to say her opinion on something. She feels sad sometimes for leaving her parents behind but is confident that she can help them out when she is Shaman King. Cara can be heard swearing up a storm, also to her friends when they make her angry. Cara is also very social with others, but sometimes she gets angry over her friends being a bit lazy or a bit too calm in some situations. Cara is also very grateful for everything she gets and she loves it when others take the lead in something. When Blaze is around, she is often very helpful to him and very social as well. Cara is also very dutiful and responsible. Relationships : ''Main article: ''Cara's relationships Character Relationship Timeline *The daughter to her father and mother *The older sister to her younger sister *The older sister to her younger brother * The good friend to Santi Sanchez * The good loyal best friend to Renako Kuina Tearson * The good friend to Thiago Vargas * The girlfriend to Blaze McCoy * The good friend to Haru Feng Mason Abilities and powers History Before the Timeskip Growing up Cara grew up in a big but poor family. After she was born, their father had to work really hard to earn enough money for them to buy food and live in a house together. After Cara's siblings where born, her mother started working as well. When Cara was only six years old, she was hanging around on the streets already. Cara used to get into trouble a lot for swearing or pranking the richer people in town that didn't like her. Cara cried a lot because it was hard for her to make friends or see her parents often. When Cara was eight years old, she started hanging around with other kids in the poor parts of town. Cara also had to take care of her younger siblings as well during the days that both her parents were gone. Cara's father also told her that he was a Shaman fighter and that he wanted her to become on as well in the future to help their family. Meeting Blaze When Cara heard that there was a big birthday party in town for a kid from the rich people, she decided to go there and check it out. When she came there she saw a lot of rich people talking big to each other. She then saw a boy trying to sneak away from the party. As she witnessed the boy accidentally breaking a window and getting punished by his parents, Cara showed herself and got the blame for breaking the window. After the father told her to leave immediately, Cara left and the boy was left in shock. A few weeks later, Cara met the boy again and he told her that he was Blaze McCoy. After spending some time with him for a few weeks, Cara fell in love with him and Blaze wanted to introduce her to his parents. As his parents didn't want to accept a poor girl, he punished Blaze and send Cara away. During the Timeskip Hard times As Blaze was forced to do more Shaman training, Cara was at home thinking about him very often. She then decided that she wanted to become Shaman King to take care of her family and to be with Blaze all the time. After Blaze sneaking out a few times to meet with Cara, his father found it out and got very angry. Blaze's father then decided to put Blaze out of the house. Cara then offered Blaze to stay at her place and help her for a few days. After Blaze stayed with Cara for a few days, they decided to leave the town together and become stronger Shamans together. After telling Blaze's parents the news, his father freaked out and stated that he would disinherit him and that he would never accept him. Blaze and Cara then headed for the mountains to live there. Cara and Blaze then started doing Shaman training together as well. After the Timeskip A test with Silva While Cara was taking a walk with Blaze, he was approached by Silva Niumbirch the only solo patch Officiator. Silva asked Cara and Blaze if they had what it takes to join the Shaman Fight. As a surprised Cara told Silva that they really wanted to, Silva left and told them to wait for it. Two weeks later, as Cara chilling at a lake, she saw the "Destiny Star" flying over and knew that the moment was there. Cara headed towards where she met Silva for the first time and then Silva was there fighting with Blaze already. Later, Silva explained that Cara had to land a blow on him to pass the test. As Cara could not handle Silva's five spirits frustrating her and blocking her attacks, Silva was able to exhaust Cara pretty easily. As Cara got very frustrated, she kept attacking desperately. With Cara's strongest move, she was able to crush a little piece of Silva's cloak. After Silva told Cara that she passed, he gave Cara an "Oracle Bell" and told her to stay tuned for info about the first round of the Shaman Fight. After a few days, Cara received information about the first round in where she needed to win 2 out of 3 battles to proceed to the main tournament. Meeting with Santi and Renako After traveling through to America and starting their journey, Cara and Blaze got lost in the desert. After walking for a few days, they ran into Santi Sanchez, Renako Kuina Tearson and Thiago Vargas. After finding out that they were Shaman fighters, Blaze started talking big and challenged Santi to a fight. Santi accepted the challenge, despite Renako telling him not to. After clashing a few times, Blaze and Santi collapsed from using too much Oversoul. As Cara then got angry at Santi, Renako clashed with her. As both Cara and Renako tried to think of where they were fighting for, they both started laughing and started making fun of the exhausted Blaze and Santi. As Thiago helped both of them up, Blaze talked big again and told Santi that he would probably crush him in the Shaman Fight. As Cara and Renako calmed them down and the night fell, they all went to their tents to sleep. The next day, Blaze and Santi constantly tried to be better than the other at things, which Cara and Renako found it very funny. As Thiago suggests to go find the Patch Village together, Cara and Renako agree immediately. Later on, Santi heard from Eliskuya on the cellphone that both Renako's niece and Eliskuya's Adopted younger sister, Millie Marson and Sharona's grandfather, Adam De Vil Rhodes, was in America close to them as well. As Santi decided to go look for Adam, while Renako wanted to visit her niece. Cara then decided that she wanted to join Renako and travel with her. Then, the group split up for some time. Traveling with Renako Meanwhile, Renako and Cara were traveling towards the town nearby, to meet with her foster niece Millie and her friend Ellie Elwood. The two finally bumped into them in a fun park where Millie and Ellie were hanging out together. As Renako walked up to her niece millie and give her a hug, they were happy to see each other again after such a long time. this made Ellie a bit of jealous of Renako and soon began arguing at each other, however, Cara told them to stop it and suggested that the four of them have to search for a place to buy themselves a drink and to talk about their pasts and the upcoming Shaman Fight. as Renako and Cara also told them about they are traveling with Santi and the others and meeting with them again soon. As Renako asked Millie if she wanted to join the Shaman Fight as well, she answered that she wanted to do so together with Ellie. Then, Renako's Cousin Eliskuya arrived and found them. After Renako told him that she and the others where fine, however, Ellie tried to apologize to Eliskuya for being mind-controlled by Sharona in the past in which he did not say anything towards her. while Renako and Cara then suggested that they would all head to the place where they were supposed to meet with Santi and the others again and after they did, to join or watch the grand shaman tournament together. Then, the group started traveling back. Reunited with Blaze, Santi, and Thiago After the two groups got reunited, they introduced the new people to each other and started the last part of their journey to the Patch Village. After the whole group met up with Renako's cousin Eliskuya, who had traveled all the way to sort out some "business", he told them that he had found out the location of the Patch Village. The night before reaching the Patch Village, Santi spoke with both Renako and her cousin Eliskuya about what was going to happen in the future. The next day, as they reached the Patch Village, the next day, as they reached the Patch Village, they were all welcomed by Silva. Then, the Patch Officiants explained that everyone should join a three-man squad team and fight against other squad teams. Then, Renako and the others were confronted by Renako's niece Raimu Cecilia Thūrwolf, and her two hooded figures Misha and Janelyn. After she told them that she would win the Shaman Fight for sure, Blaze got angry but the conversation was later interrupted by Eliskuya. Later on, Cara formed a team with Blaze and Haru. Then, Blaze came up with the name: Team "Blazers", because of his own ego. Shaman Fight After the Shaman Fights started, Team "Blazers" where put up against Team "Brokers" in the first match. Soon after the fight started one of them attacked Cara, but Blaze protected her by blasting the enemy away. As Haru clashed with another enemy, Blaze rushed towards him and knocked Haru's enemy out as well. As Haru stated that Blaze shouldn't steal away all the fun of Cara and him, all three of them were able to hit the last one at once and defeat him. In the second match of the grand Shaman Tournament, Team "Blazers" had to fight Team "Funk". As soon as the match started, one of them attacked Blaze. As Blaze blocked the attack, Cara was able to strike the enemy directly and take one out. As Haru clashed with another one, he was able to overwhelm him with his swordsman skills. As Cara was able to trap the team leader, Haru and Blaze combined their attacks to take him out and win the match. In the quarterfinals, Team "Blazers" was against Team "Birds". Before the match started, Blaze realized that their team leader was one of his rivals from the past. As they mocked each other, the fight started. First, Cara took on one enemy as Haru clashed with another one. As Cara and Haru were knocked back, Blaze clashed with their team leader a few times. As Cara got hurt by the enemy, Blaze got mad and rushed over to her but was intercepted by their team leader. As Haru was knocked out as well, he was only just able to break one enemy's Oversoul. As Cara got up, she was able to protect Blaze from another attack and take out the second enemy. Blaze then clashed with their team leader and was able to beat him to win the match. Trivia Quotes *To Renako: "Alright, if we travel together, we can hang out every day! That's a great idea, right Blaze?" Site Navigation Category:Shaman Category:Characters Made by S.Sanchez Category:S.sanchez